Nega Benette
Nega Benette, also simply known as "Thot Nega Ben", is an tertiary antagonist of the FFTB series, and from a sub-dimension of the D3V1-@N7 dimension. She would be theoretically voiced by Ben 10 voice actor Tara Platt. Appearance Nega Benette's appearance is near-identical to Benette Tennyson, but with noticeably gloomier colors, including slightly-dark, droopy hair that constantly covers her left eye, more prominent eyeliner, and light-gray eyes, make-up, jewelry, and clothing. Her jumpsuit now possesses a hoodie she is almost always seen pulled over her head, and the gemstones on her earrings are also instead a pair of gray pearls. Character Information * Species: Human * Alias: "Thot Nega Ben", "Benette But Edgy and Definitely Emo" * Home Dimension: Nega "D3V1-@N7" Sub-Dimension, Forworld (current) * Age: 21 * Group Affiliations: Nega "D3V1-@N7" Sub-Dimension Occupants * Occupation(s): Ben Tennyson of The Nega "D3V1-@N7" Sub-Dimension, Part-Time Villain (both nega "D3V1-@N7" sub-dimension and Forworld), Another Whorey Ben In The Multiverse * Equipment: The "Negatitrix" Device History TBD Personality Nega Benette's personality is similar to that of the original Prime Benette, but literally, more negative, hence her nickname, finding everything to be "lame" and having a detached, disinterested disposition. Her apathy is not absolute, as she can still display bursts of emotion, but compared to the other Benette counterparts, her sexually-charged behavior, traits, and mannerisms are the weakest. Abilities and Powers * Human Skills: Similar to Prime Benette, Nega Benette is capable of some impressive human skills, although much are unnatural due to being a human hailing from a sub-D3V1-@N7 dimension. ** Spontaneous Learning/Understanding: Similar to Prime Benette, Nega Benette has below-average intelligence, she has the spontaneous ability to learn and unstable some things, although this means of spontaneous is random. ** Pygakinetic Echolocation/Vibration Detection: Yup, you read that right. Similar to Prime Benette, Nega Benette can utilize a form of echolocation via clapping her ass-cheeks together, also able to detect vibrations. Although this ability is completely useless due to Nega Benette literally having functioning eyes, she may utilize in unfamiliar or very dark environments. ** Superhuman Physiology: Similar to Prime Benette, although Nega Benette is fully human, she can express some fantastical feats of physiology that are mostly natural. *** Photographic Memory: Similar to Prime Benette, Nega Benette has a photographic memory and a sharp sense of remembering even the smallest details, although she may have trouble trying to remember things instantaneous due to her weak intelligence. *** Superhuman Combat Skills/Freestyle Tit-to-Face Combatant/Pectukinetic Combat: Similar to Prime Benette, Nega Benette's tits aren't just for show, but weapons. Getting hit in the face with Nega Benette's jugs is equal to two wrecking ball-sized water-balloons hitting you in the face. Other than Nega Benette being able to essentially knock someone out by slamming her breast into their head, she expresses some decent combat skills, mostly leg-focused. *** Superhuman Accuracy/Marksmanship: Similar to Prime Benette, Nega Benette has surprisingly good aim, even with her mediocre intelligence. *** Superhuman Beauty/Charisma: Similar to Prime Benette, Nega Benette may be young, dumb, and filled with engorged boob meat, but her flirtatious behavior can be utilized to express a superhuman amount of charisma from Nega Benette, as her enticing body and personality can get her practically anything she wants. However, compared to the other Benette counterparts, her beauty and charisma are the weakest, due to her gloomy nature. *** Mind Control Immunity/Mental Block: Similar to Prime Benette, Nega Benette's intelligence is so downgraded by her bimbo-like qualities that any form of controlling mind will simply not work on her. *** Back Pain Immunity: Similar to Prime Benette, Nega Benette's spinal cord has seemingly evolved to become completely oblivious to the pain of Nega Benette's giant tits. How exactly it "evolved" is unknown, but could just be chalked up to Nega Benette's bosom probably being lightweight with little density. * "Negatitrix" Device: Nega Benette possesses the "Negatitrix" device, a differently-colored version of the Thotitrix and a variant of Omniverse's Omnitrix wielded by Nega Ben, containing all 5 dozen or so aliens, although different appearance-wise, mainly influenced by Nega Benette's robust curves. The Negatitrix allows Nega Benette to transform into 60 or so different alien beings, and both the device and a list of every alien have their own dedicated wiki page. * Tertiary Character Status: Nega Benette may only be a tertiary antagonist who doesn't have much of a role, but will usually appear in episodes centered around Prime Benette and have a somewhat prominent role in most of them, acting as an antagonist toward Prime Benette. Weaknesses * Below-Average Intelligence: Similar to Prime Benette, Nega Benette's intelligence is below-average, due to hailing from a sub-dimension of a dimension where every character is 18+ years old, female, bulging with massive breast and buttocks, and practically a bimbo. * Mild Body Obsession: Similar to Prime Benette, Nega Benette expresses mild narcissism toward her body, obsessed and almost self-conscious with her looks. Compared to the other Benette counterparts, Nega Benette expresses the least amount of narcissism and almost seems to despise her curves if they're an inconvenience toward her. * Clap of Her Ass-Cheeks: Similar to Prime Benette, Nega Benette's ass-cheeks are so dense they could clap together involuntarily and proceed to attract and draw attention toward Nega Benette. Compared to the other Benette counterparts, Nega Benette cares about this weakness the least. * Wacky Personality: Similar to Prime Benette, Nega Benette's bimbo-like personality is wacky, giggly, and childish, similar to Figenus Foraura and again, Prime Benette, but on a way bigger scale, as she speaks in a high-pitched, exaggerated tone. Nega Benette can both be hardly taken seriously nor actually become serious herself. Trivia * Nega Benette typically speaks only one word, being that of "Whatever." ** Nega Benette's catchphrase can vary in expression, depending on her emotion, such as her exclaiming "WHATEVER!" when frustrated, or "...whatever..." when upset or exhausted. * Nega Benette was formerly going to be given a hoodie OVER her jumpsuit, but this idea was scrapped in favor of just giving Nega Benette's jumpsuit a hoodie.